El regreso
by Galader1Elric
Summary: sasuke regresa a konoha a buscar a alguien especial para el...todos han cambiado mucho, nuevos personajes, la ultima uchiha... soy mala para los sumarios. parejas:sasunaru y muchas mas...segundo capitulo up!
1. Chapter 1

Galader: Mi primer fic de naruto!!!!! Wiiiiiii!!!!!

Sasuke: y esta loca que tiene ¬.¬

Galader: callate!!!! Bakasuke….

Sasuke: dobeder!!!!!

Galader: uchiha bastardo!!!!

Sasuke: dobitoc!!!

Galader: oye! Ese insulto lo digo yo o.ó

Sasuke: pues yo te lo gane!!! ¬¬

Naruto: oye ne-chan???? Mejor olvidense de su discusión y presenta el fic…ne? n.nU

Galader: kyaaaaa!!!!!! Naru-chan eres tan Hawai!!!! (corre y abraza a naru) con ustedes….el fic!!!!!

Sasuke: o.ó (se acerca a galader con un aura asesina) suelta a mi dobe!!!!

Galader: noo!!!! (sale corriendo y se lleva a naru abrazado)

Sasuke: usuratonkachi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OoÓ

galader: antes de que se me olvide...los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen...(desgraciadamente T.T)...pertrenecen a su autor kishi-sama (por ahora) XDD

El regreso...

Hacia mucho que no volvía a esa villa, la mayoría de la gente se detenía y murmuraba al verlo pasar, otros salían corriendo despavoridos, como si hubieran visto un fantasma; incluso las chicas jóvenes que convivieron con el cuando era un niño, aquellas que le gritaban jurándole amor eterno, lo veían con una gran desconfianza . No le sorprendía ni mucho menos le molestaba, más bien le alegraba mucho. El solo había vuelto a ese lugar con un objetivo en mente, solo una idea rondaba en sus pensamientos.

Había regresado a la villa Konoha para ver a una sola persona y mientras recorría esas calles que le traían tantos recuerdos de antaño, buscaba con la mirada a esa persona. Esperaba encontrarlo en el negocio de ramen que siempre visitaba cuando tenía hambre. Sonrió al recordar su rostro cuando alguien mencionaba la palabra ramen, su cara siempre irradiaba felicidad, pero al oír esa palabra se iluminaba de una manera especial. Interrumpió sus pensamientos al vislumbrar el restaurante de ramen, "el mejor ramen de Konoha", eso decía siempre que comía ahí el dueño de sus pensamientos.

Avanzo con paso firme hasta llegar frente al lugar, pero cuando iba a levantar la cortina para buscarlo dentro, una voz lo interrumpió.

-Esto es una verdadera sorpresa... ¿Uchiha Sasuke visita la hoja para recordar viejos tiempos? - pregunto la voz.

- ¿Y que si así fuera? - pregunto con frialdad en la voz, el portador del sharingan. Estaba bastante molesto por la interrupción y se giro para ver a la persona que lo había interrumpido. Pudo ver que no estaba sola, de hecho eran 4 personas, todas ellas con mascara de anbu.

- Vaya, no esperaba este recibimiento dijo sarcásticamente, por supuesto que sabia que llegarían los anbus para ver que hacia el de regreso.

- Olvídate de los sarcasmos ¿Uchiha por que has vuelto? - dijo la misma persona que había hablado antes.

- A si que vamos directo al punto, eh? "Estos anbus no se andan con rodeos" pensó el chico Uchiha.

- Si no nos dices tus motivos, puede que tengamos que matarte - dijo el chico con la mascara de pájaro.

- Vamos, tranquilízate, deberíamos tratarlo con algo de cortesía por los viejos tiempos - dijo bromeando el chico con la mascara de perro.

- Quizás yo debería sacrificarme y darle la bienvenida con un beso... Por los viejos tiempos dijo la chica con mascara de... Cerdito; eso si debía reconocer que el color rosa de la mascara quedaba muy bien.

- ¡Basta de bromas! - Dijo la chica con mascara de felino - No hemos venido a jugar ni a dar la bienvenida a nadie - Al parecer era la líder pues con su comentario los demás recuperaron la compostura. - Te pregunto de nuevo bakasuke... ¿A que has vuelto?

- Mis asuntos no le conciernen a nadie mas que a mi - "un momento...Bakasuke? Solo una persona me llamaba así". Un aura asesina comenzó a emanar de Sasuke, mientras que en sus ojos se comenzaba a ver el sharingan, su barrera de sangre.- ¿Como me dijiste dobeder?

- Uy, parece que estas molesto - dijo la chica de la mascara de felino, mientras se la quitaba revelando un rostro de piel blanca y unos ojos obscuros como los de el.

-Vamos Sasuke, solo tienes que decir si has venido en son de paz o si vienes a atacar la aldea - dijo la chica de mascara de cerdo mientras la retiraba de su rostro.

- No he venido a luchar con nadie, pero si buscan pelea se las daré - dijo altivamente el uchiha - Te veías mejor con la mascara... Ino

- ¿Que has dicho??!! - Decía la rubia mientras una vena resaltaba en su frente.

- Tan soberbio como siempre Sasuke - dijo el chico de la mascara de pájaro para posteriormente quitársela al igual que el otro anbu. Revelando sus ojos blancos.

- Neji y Kiba... Sin duda las mascaras van de acuerdo a la persona eh? - dijo el uchiha levantando una ceja.

- Dejemos la platica de lado hablaras voluntariamente o tengo que sacarte las palabras a golpes - dijo la chica mientras activaba su sharingan.

- Vaya Galader, la sangre Uchiha no se niega, eh? ... Pues he venido a buscar algo que me pertenece... Y nadie me lo va a impedir. - Respondió el Uchiha concentrando su chakra para hacer el chidori.

En esos momentos apareció otra persona. Arrojo un kunai entre lo dos Uchihas y se dirigió a la chica.

- Galader-san, Tsunade-sama, pide verte... y quiere que lleves a sasuke contigo - dijo la chica recién llegada.

Sasuke se fijo en ella y al instante la reconoció... Se trataba de su antigua compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruno. En realidad, ella no había cambiado gran cosa al igual que Ino, Kiba y Neji, solo había dejado que volvieras a crecerle el pelo y lo llevaba sujeto en una cola de caballo mientras dos mechones caían a los lados de su cara. Verla le recordó su motivo de estar ahí, y se pregunto de nuevo de nuevo, como en otras ocasiones ¿Cuanto había cambiado su Kitsune?

- Bien... ¿vienes por tu propia voluntad o tendré que usar la fuerza? - dijo la chica, aun con el sharingan enrojeciendo sus ojos.

- Iré... Necesito preguntarle algo a esa vieja alcohólica - " como por ejemplo donde esta mi dobe..." pensó Sasuke.

- Quieres que te acompañemos Galader - Pregunto el joven Hyuga.

- No será necesario... si intenta algo, conmigo es mas que suficiente para detenerle - dijo la chica mirando altivamente a su primo.

-Vamos no tengo todo el día dobeder - Respondió el chico, no iba a dejar que esa chica lo intimidara. Además, no aguantaba más tiempo sin ver a su Naruto

-" Me pregunto si el también ha pensado en mi".

- Te vas a quedar todo el día ahí parado... Creí que tenias prisa por hablar con la godaime - le grito Galader desde lo alto de un techo, mientras se preparaba para alejarse rumbo al despacho de la hokage.

- mmm -el uchiha salto hacia el tejado y comenzó a seguir a la chica, dejando a los demás anbus junto con sakura en el negocio de ramen.

- Tu que crees Sakura, Habrá vuelto por naruto? - dijo Ino mientras entraban al ichiraku y pedían un tazón de ramen para cada uno.

- Por su bien y el de Naruto, espero que si - Contesto la pelirosa y se sentó al lado de la rubia.

- Pero... ustedes creen que Naruto acepte a sasuke, el ya ha sufrido mucho... además recuerden que el día que acepto su cargo... - Comento Neji, mientras se sentaba al lado de kiba.

- Es cierto - dijo kiba - Naruto dijo que iba a olvidar a Sasuke de una vez por todas.

- Neji!! - una chica de pelo azulado y ojos blancos se acercaba hacia el Hyuga, se veía bastante agitada.

- Hinata... ¿ocurre algo? -Pregunto el Hyuga a su prima y también esposa.

-¿Es cierto que Sasuke volvió? - pregunto bastante preocupada- debemos buscar a Naruto –kun, debe saber que estamos con el para lo que se le ofrezca-dijo la chica de ojos blancos.

- No te preocupes, Hinata – dijo Neji dedicándole una sonrisa calida, ella era a la única que le daba esas sonrisas, por que era la única mujer que podía amar. Su alma gemela.

-Neji- Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ella amaba profundamente a ese chico, por eso se caso con el, primero creyó amar a Naruto, pero se dio cuenta que solo lo quería como un gran amigo, el fue su fuerza por muchos años y la razón de que quisiera volverse fuerte. Por eso estaba preocupada por el. No quería verlo sufrir de nuevo.

- Es cierto que Sasuke volvió –dijo kiba-pero no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. –Kiba era el mejor amigo de Hinata y también de Neji .Sabia que Hinata se tranquilizaría al hablar con ellos.

- Esta bien, solo espero que ellos dos hagan las cosas bien esta vez.-dijo deseando con todo su corazón que así fuera.

Mientras tanto, entre los techos de las casas de la aldea, dos shinobis se dirigían rápidamente hacia el edificio con la marca de fuego en su exterior. Aquel lugar donde los hokages pasaban el día trabajando o bebiendo como era el caso de Tsunade.

- Por lo que veo la aldea no ha cambiado nada- comento Sasuke.

- Así es, la Hokage se ha encargado de que así sea… Todos se sienten mas a gusto así, -respondió la chica Uchiha mientras observaba a Sasuke de reojo.

Sasuke se fijaba en toda la aldea, de verdad tenia un aura acogedora. Observo detenidamente la montaña donde estaban tallados los rostros de los Hokages, había un rostro mas de los que recordaba era el de Tsunade, pero no fue eso lo que llamo su atención, sin pensarlo mucho se detuvo.

- Están haciendo reparaciones en la montaña de los hokages?- pregunto al detenerse.

-No- galader también se detuvo y lo vio fijamente a los ojos - van a añadir el rostro del sexto Hokage.

Sasuke se quedo sin palabras, ya habían elegido a un sexto Hokage. Naruto debía estar destrozado, una vez mas quiso dejar de lado su orgullo made in Uchiha y preguntar donde estaba el rubio. Pero la voz de Galader lo interrumpió.

- Apresúrate ya perdimos mucho tiempo – y se puso en marcha de nuevo, mientras su oscuro cabello se ondeaba con el viento.

Sasuke se apresuro a seguirla mientras la observaba con detenimiento, había cambiado su cabello antes largo hasta la cintura, por un cabello corto hasta los hombros, además al verla a los ojos supo que algo le preocupaba, tenia un vació en la mirada y no pudo evitar preguntarse que era lo que le pasaba, a fin de cuentas, ahora ella era su única familia. Pero llegaron a la torre de la Hokage y prefirió guardar silencio, ya habría tiempo para reforzar los lazos familiares.

Entraron y fueron directo a la oficina de la Hokage, donde efectivamente los esperaba la godaime.

- Vaya… Uchiha Sasuke… cuanto tiempo… - dijo la Hokage con una peligrosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Tsunade… ¿Donde esta el sexto? – dijo Galader al tiempo que buscaba algo o a alguien por toda la habitación.

- Tsunade? Tenme mas respeto niña- dijo la Hokage con una vena en la frente – Estas nuevas generaciones no sienten el menor respeto por sus mayores.

- Gomen, Tsunade – obachan – dijo la chica Uchiha – Pero dígame ¿dónde esta el sexto?

- … - La vena en la frente creció notablemente al escuchar la palabra "OBACHAN", pero se obligo a si misma a calmarse, después de todo la llamaba así por que le tenia cariño, además debía decirle que el sexto se había ido- Trate de detenerlo hasta que llegaras pero nunca me escucha – dijo la godaime al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

-¿Se ha ido a Suna sin mi?...Pero que demonios le pasa a ese usuratonkachi?... – Una vena apareció en la frente de Galader y rápidamente se posiciono en la ventana - Por favor ocúpese de este baka, voy a buscar a ese tipo… Después regresare a recoger mis cosas – dijo para si antes de salir de la torre de los Hokages.

- Veo que ella no respeta a nadie¿cierto? – dijo el Uchiha con una gota en la cabeza.

- Siempre ha sido así, pero ahora es distinto- dijo la rubia.

- Eh? - Por primera vez Uchiha estaba confundido. Había notado diferente a su prima, pero estaba seguro que la Hokage no se refería a ese asunto y eso lo inquieto. - ¿A que te refieres? –

- Así que aun no lo captas…de verdad… eres algo lento – dijo de nuevo con una peligrosa sonrisa en su rostro – Te daré una pista…El sexto Hokage solo le permite a dos personas llamarlo usuratonkachi, una es Galader Uchiha y la otra es un chico, que también es Uchiha… ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir? - La Hokage bajo la mirada un momento y cuando la levanto hacia Sasuke, el chico ya se había marchado… - Ah Naruto… espero que con esto ya puedas ser feliz - dijo mientras su sonrisa cambiaba a una sincera y esperanzada

EN EL BOSQUE A LAS AFUERAS DE KONOHA

- Tsk…donde te has metido…Naruto – La chica Uchiha saltaba entre las ramas de los árboles hasta que por fin sintió su presencia y acelero su velocidad hasta posicionarse frente al Hokage. – Pero que diablos estas pensando usuratonkachi, te dije que me esperaras en la torre Hokage, después de mi misión yo te escoltaría a Suna -.

- Ah, gomen gomen, es que se haría tarde y me desespere – dijo el rubio con una gota en la cabeza.

- Pues ahora tardaremos mas en irnos por tu impaciencia – dijo tomándolo del brazo y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la aldea.

- Pero ne-chan, a este paso no llegare nunca a Suna – dijo el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Es tu culpa por impaciente, estoy cansada y hambrienta, además debo ir a darme una ducha y… y… - Se detuvo por unos instantes sobre una rama con Naruto a su lado (a un lo tiene del brazo XD) y oculta su mirada con el flequillo de su frente.

- Pasa algo ne-chan – la mira con preocupación – sabes que escuchare si tienes problemas – dijo el rubio con su habitual sonrisa.

- Lo se… ya me has ayudado antes, pero no te preocupes, no me pasa nada, solo estoy hambrienta y cansada- dijo esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Bien, entonces vamos a tu casa para que te duches y descanses, mientras te preparo algo de comer- dijo el rubio, a la vez que invertía los papeles y era el ahora quien jalaba del brazo a la Uchiha para regresar a la aldea.

- Arigato – dijo muy bajito la chica mientras lo miraba con ternura "yo haré lo que sea para que tu seas feliz, ya que tu me ayudaste y estuviste conmigo cuando lo necesite, aunque bakasuke no lo merezca, si eso te hace feliz, yo los reuniré por que te debo mi vida".

# FLASH BACK #

-Wow, ese vestido de novia te queda genial, Galader – dijo la chica de ojos blancos.

- Es cierto espero que cuando Shika y yo nos casemos, encuentre uno igual de elegante que el tuyo – dijo Temari, la ninja de la arena.

- No creen que es demasiado vistoso pregunto sonrojada la chica Uchiha, vestía un traje de novia de seda blanco con corte de princesa y un escote pronunciado que le daba un aire sensual, y un tocado discreto con un velo corto. De verdad parecía una princesa y su cara de felicidad la embellecía aun mas, su boda era el día siguiente y había ido junto con las chicas que se habían hecho sus amigas, a probarse por ultima vez el vestido.

- Recuerdo que tu vestido fue mucho más sencillo Hinata, y te veías muy hermosa.

- Pero… es diferente, yo no podría usar un escote de ese tipo…por… - comenzó a decir sonrojada la chica Hyuga.

- No lo usaría por que se desmayaría entes de llegar al altar, verdad Hinata? ja ja ja – dijo la rubia apenas disimulando la risa, mientras veía como Hinata se sonrojaba aun mas.

- Y, dime Gala-san, como te sientes¿estas nerviosa? - Pregunto Hinata.

- Un poco la verdad, me da mucho gusto, que al fin voy a poder tener mi propia familia, seré desde mañana Hatake Galader. – Decía la Uchiha con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Así que aquí estas… - dijo una rubia entrando a la tienda de novias.

- Te estuve buscando, - dijo acercándose a galader.

- Y eso por que Ino… - Pregunto extrañada la joven ninja Galader.

- Traigo esto le mostró el arreglo que tenia que llevar a Kakashi en la solapa de su traje (N.A: Kakashi + traje Hemorragia nasal XD)- Busque a Kakashi para entregárselo pero no lo encontré por ningún lado,¿ podrías guardarlo tu?

- No te preocupes, yo se lo daré… creo que iba a estar hoy con Iruka-sensei, para su despedida de soltero – dijo la prometida de Kakashi, tomando el arreglo.

- Pero la novia no debe ver al novio el día antes de la boda – dijo Hinata algo alterada.

- Es cierto, es de mala suerte afirmo Temari poniendo una mano en el hombro de Galader.

- Pues yo no creo en eso… estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, perdí a mi familia cuando era joven, perdí al hombre que mas amaba, y ahora tengo una oportunidad para volver a ser feliz, no dejare que una superstición influya en mi felicidad, no dejare que eso pase –dijo con una gran emoción reflejada en su voz.- No estaré sola.

- Gala-san – se acerco a ella la chica de ojos blancos- nosotras estamos aquí y te prometemos que nunca estarás sola.

- Cierto, somos una familia ahora, quizá no tenemos lazos de sangre, pero esto es mejor, nosotros elegimos a los miembros de esta familia. – Decía la rubia de la arena mientras abrazaba a Galader.

- También estoy aquí, si te sirve de algo – dijo Ino –somos compañeras de trabajo, pero también podemos ser amigas.

- Si, arigato… creo que mejor me quitare el vestido, no quiero maltratarlo… me ayudan a desabrocharlo – dijo la Uchiha mientras se levantaba el pelo y se daba la vuelta para que le ayudaran con los botones y el lazo del vestido.

- Por supuesto, Hinata, tu ayúdale con el velo – dijo Temari, mientras ella e Ino desabrochaban y desataban el corsé del vestido.

# FIN DEL FLASH BACK #

- Muy bien, tienes las llaves¿verdad? – pregunto Naruto.

-… Huí… dame un segundo – saco las llaves de su estuchera y abrió la puerta, había estado tan en si misma con sus recuerdos que ni siquiera recordaba haber cruzado las puertas de la ciudad, ni mucho menos cuando entraron a la parte donde yacían abandonadas la mayoría de las mansiones Uchiha… - Pasa –

- Tú sube a darte una ducha, mientras yo te preparo algo de cenar. – El rubio se dirigió directo a la cocina sin esperar contestación de la chica.

EN LAS AFUERAS DEL BOSQUE

-Este dobe¿donde estará? - decía el Uchiha, aun sin poder creer lo que había dejado entrever la anciana Hokage, Naruto, su Naruto… Era el sexto Hokage, había cumplido su mayor sueño, su corazón se alegro infinitamente al saberlo.- Espero, que aun tengamos una oportunidad, Naruto – dijo recordando la ultima vez que se habían visto 1 año antes.

# FLASH BACK #

- Sasuke, por favor, vuelve ala aldea, vuelve conmigo – dijo el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos, se podía ver el sufrimiento reflejado en sus hermosos ojos azules.

- No puedo hacerlo, Naruto… Debo destruir a Itachi – dijo el moreno aunque lo que quería decir, era que no podía volver hasta no destruir a los Akatsukis, hasta que acabara con todos los que querían hacerle daño. – No volveré…

- Sasuke!!! … Por favor, olvídate de tu venganza, yo tratare de ayudarte a ser feliz, pero por favor vuelve conmigo – Estaba desesperado, quería que Sasuke supiera sus sentimientos, quería ser feliz con Sasuke de una vez por todas. – Yo te amo Sasuke!!!

- confeso finalmente.

-…- Sasuke se quedo sin palabras su dobe le correspondía, se le había declarado aunque no estaban solos, pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de varios de los ninjas, otros solo veían a Naruto con comprensión.

- Eso no cambia nada Usuratonkachi, no volveré… - dijo nuevamente y se lanzo al ataque.

Naruto se quedo estático, parece que había tomado sus palabras como un rechazo y no reacciono ni siquiera cuando Sasuke lo iba a atravesar con su espada, pero, algo se interpuso entre ellos.

- Naruto!!! Reacciona! – dijo la chica uchiha, al tiempo que escupía un poco de sangre, había logrado interceptar el ataque con su cuerpo y sostenía firmemente la espada para evitar otro ataque.- Naruto… No te rindas aun… El próximo Hokage no puede rendirse con tan poca cosa… Tú eres un ninja que no se rinde con nada!!! – Grito, al tiempo que formaba sellos con las manos y acumulaba chakra en su pecho.

- No lo lograras – expreso Sasuke dando un puñetazo en la cara de Galader, interrumpiendo su técnica.

- Eres muy lenta – dijo fríamente.

- Eso crees tú – contesto la Uchiha con un kunai en el cuello de Sasuke.

- ¿Kage bunshin?, Reconozco tu habilidad – dijo el moreno.

- Sasuke-sama, es hora de irnos – dijo uno de sus subordinados.

- Nos veremos en otra ocasión, Naruto – dijo dedicándole una ultima mirada al rubio al tiempo que desaparecía en una nube de humo.

- Sasuke!!! – Grita el rubio.

# FIN DEL FLASH BACK #

- Solo espero que entiendas por que no volví contigo esa vez – dijo en un susurro, mientras seguía buscándolo.

Había estado recorriendo el bosque por mucho tiempo, y no había rastro de Naruto, ni Galader. Entonces recordó lo ultimo que dijo la chica antes de irse.

- Kusoo!- De verdad que había sido un tonto, debían estar en la casa de Galader – Todo por mis ansias de ver al dobe - y regreso por el mismo camino, rumbo a las mansiones Uchiha.

EN LA MANSION UCHIHA QUE OCUPABA GALADER…

- Me pregunto si estaré haciendo lo correcto – Se cuestionaba Galader mientras se relajaba en la tina, la misión que había tenido, había sido bastante difícil, estaba exhausta, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba – se que quizás me odies por hacer que te encuentres con el, pero sufrirás mas si no estas a su lado, además, te debo mucho- dijo recordando de nuevo el pasado.

# FLASH BACK #

- Hasta mañana, y gracias por todo chicas – dijo Galader.

- Que descanses, recuerda que mañana debes estar despampanante – grito Temari al alejarse.

- Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme – ofreció la Hyuga.

- Nos veremos mañana, futura señora Hatake – se despidió Ino.

Galader se quedo unos instantes viendo a sus amigas alejarse, y después se dirigió a su casa. A mitad del camino recordó que debía darle su arreglo a Kakashi y desvió su camino hacia la casa de Iruka-sensei.

- Vaya, quizá ya regreso a su casa – dijo al ver las luces apagadas y todo cerrado, aun así fue hacia la puerta y toco un par de veces, pero no recibió respuesta. – Supongo que Iruka-sensei estará dormido – dijo antes de irse, y camino hacia la casa de Kakashi.

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, cuando llego al departamento donde vivía Kakashi, no se molesto en tocar, tenia una copia de la llave, Kakashi se la había dado hacia un año cuando formalizaron su compromiso, abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y entro a la casa del jounin. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, y no se oía ningún ruido, excepto… alcanzo a escuchar un ruido de voces apenas imperceptibles, y unos sollozos. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde venían las voces. Era la habitación de kakashi, su mente y su razón, le decía que se fuera de ahí sin abrir la puerta, que olvidara que había oído algo. Pero su corazón, pedía a gritos una respuesta, necesitaba saber si el deseaba esta boda tanto como ella. Quería que así fuera, pero esas voces decían todo lo contrario. Se armo de valor y entreabrió la puerta, los sollozos comenzaron a convertirse en gemidos y las palabras en jadeos, al parecer iban a tener sexo en ese lugar, claro, que otra cosa podría pasar en una habitación donde la ropa esta regada en el piso y hay dos personas desnudas acariciándose en la cama, contuvo un sollozo al recordar que el día anterior era ella la que gemía en esa misma cama. Pero su lugar estaba siendo ocupado por una desconocida. No sabia quien era, pero la odiaba, la odiaba profundamente. Y estaba decidida a dejarle en claro que Kakashi era solo suyo. Esto no podía ser más que una aventura, lo que todo hombre hace el último día de su soltería. Si eso era. Solo se lo dejaría en claro y se iría de ahí dignamente, pero, algo llamo su atención en el suelo, era un dije, el cual reconocería en cualquier lugar. Pues ella se lo había regalado a esa persona. Contuvo un grito mientras su cerebro procesaba la información, esta batalla no iba a ganarla, como es posible que no lo notara antes. Ella sabia que Kakashi amaba a esa persona, el se lo había confesado. Lo que no sabía es que esa persona le correspondía. En ese instante se dio cuenta, no se casaría al día siguiente, se recargo en el marco de la puerta mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Escucho el grito ahogado de Kakashi al llegar al orgasmo y segundos después su acompañante hizo lo mismo. Al final se dieron un beso e intercambiaron un te amo. Pero ella ya no los escuchaba, solo pensaba "Hinata tenia razón es de mala suerte ver al novio, el día antes de la boda", no pudo reprimirse mas. Y dejo escapar un ahogado gemido mientras mas y mas lagrimas le nublaban la vista, lo único que vio antes de irse corriendo fue a Kakashi levantándose de la cama bastante sorprendido. Llego a la puerta del departamento y se detuvo a recobrar el aliento. Kakashi la alcanzo, tenia puesto unos bóxer e iba sin mascara.

- Déjame explicarte - dijo el en un tono entre nervioso y culpable – Esto no interferirá con la boda, yo te di mi palabra y la cumpliré –

- Olvídalo - alcanzo a decir la chica – No abra boda, no me casare contigo, no lo haré – sus palabras sonaban desesperadas.

- Nunca te había sido infiel, pero hoy pasaron muchas cosas, lo siento – Los ojos de Kakashi demostraban la misma tristeza que sus palabras pero había algo más, un brillo que no tenía antes, el brillo de la persona que a encontrado su amor verdadero.

- Ya no importa, se cancela la boda, a menos de que quieras que vaya en mi lugar – dijo señalando hacia la habitación de Kakashi – A mi no me molestaría – pone una sonrisa – Te dejo libre para que puedas ser feliz, tu y…-

# FIN DEL FLASH BACK #

- Galader, gala!! … Ne-chan!!! – grito Naruto desde el otro lado de la puerta. – ¿Estas bien? – su voz se oía preocupada.

- Gomen, gomen… estoy bien, solo me quede dormida… ahora salgo – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y buscaba una toalla para enredársela en el cuerpo, busco la toalla para su pelo, pero no la encontró, así que decidió salir a buscarla en su dormitorio, sin embargo, al abrir la puerta esta se abrió de golpe y se encontró cara a cara en el suelo con Naruto recargado en sus propias manos y rodillas para no aplastarla.

- Ah… gomen, te traía tu toalla del cabello, estaba en la silla del pasillo – dijo mientras se ponía muy rojo.

- Arigato… sabes… si alguien llegara en este momento y nos viera en esta situación malinterpretaría las cosas – dijo la chica mientras sonreía tiernamente.

- Vamos, ne-chan… quien podría llegar a tu casa, sin tocar y entrar hasta tu baño sin que le inviten. - dijo con expresión confundida, (N.A: Niño inocente!)

- Usuratonkachi – dijo una voz detrás de Naruto. – ¿Que significa esto? – pregunto bastante alterado.

continuara...

galader: ufff... primer capitulo terminado...te gusto naru chan????

naruto: soy hokage!!!!! O.O wiiiiiii!!!!!!! arigato ne-chan!!!! (se abraza a gala)

sasuke: te dije que soltaras a mi dobe!!!! OwÓ

galader: itachi!!!!!

llega itachi...

itachi: ototo baka...

sasuke: ahhh!!! te matare!!!!! o.ó

itachi: manguekyo sharingan!!! (termina sasuke en el piso inconsiente XD)

naruto: sasuke estas bien ( se arrodilla junto al cuerpo de sasuke y lo pica con una varita)

galader: ya tengo el otro cap, solo me falta modificar algo P

itachi, naruto y galader: dejen reviews!!!! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

antes que nada arigato por los rewies n///n

AMATERASU-MANGUEKYOU-SHARINGAN

kurumi uchiha

blackgato1

domo arigato!!!!!!!

aclaraciones: lo olvide o.oU en este fic naruto y los de su generacion tienen 20 años yo 23 y los demas... se me olvido u.uU (XD)

los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen pertenecen a kishi-sama . (por ahora XD)...

* * *

he vuelto!!!!!! 

aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo...gomen por la tardanza T.T

sasuke: dobeder(apodo marca registrada)...eres una lenta... ¬¬

galader: urusai!!!!! bakasuke (apodo marca registrada) o.ó

itachi: hola!!! n.n

galader: . itachi!!!! volviste!!!!!

sasuke: ha que has venido temme???? o.ó

itachi: calma ototo baka...naru-chan te busca... y...o.o (voltea a ver donde estaba sasuke y este ya no estaba)

galader: je, solo escucha su nombre y corre a buscarlo n///ñ

itachi: bueno entonces con ustedes...

galader e itachi: el fic... coomenzamooooos!!!!!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Sasuke?? – Dijo, no se esperaba que al voltear vería el rostro de su persona amada.

- Estoy esperando una explicación – dijo fulminando con la mirada a Galader.

- Etto, como explicarte… Fue un accidente – Dijo con una sonrisa la chica Uchiha sin inmutarse con la mirada de su primo.

- Naruto, olvide decírtelo, Sasuke volvió a Konoha hoy. – Dijo dedicándole una tierna mirada al Kitsune.

- Pero… Por que no me lo había dicho – dijo acercándose más a la cara de la chica (aun están en el suelo).

- Por que no se levantan de una vez – "y se separan" pensó Uchiha, mientras comenzaba a notársele un tic en el ojo.

- Demo, se esta muy a gusto aquí, bakasuke, ne? Naru- Chan? – pregunto la chica mientras hacia unos sellos. (N.A¿celoso?).

- Gala, ne-chan, lo que quiero que me digas, es por que me ocultaste que Sasuke había vuelto – dijo acercando mas su cara a Galader, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que la persona de ojos obscuros debajo de el no era la chica Uchiha. – Déjate de jueguitos deshaz el Henge, Sasuke esta detrás de mi, es obvio que no voy a caer en algo así – Dijo enojado y el chico debajo de el por alguna razón se sonrojo.

- De que truco hablas, quien esta atrás de ti soy yo – dijo la chica Uchiha. – Bueno, me iré a cambiar y luego cenare… Los dejo, imagino que tienen mucho de que hablar. – dijo al tiempo que les guiñaba el ojo y se iba a su habitación.

- Pero… ¿Cómo?... ella… tu… - Decía muy confundido el rubio – Argt!!! No entiendo!!! – grito agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, pero al perder su punto de apoyo todo su cuerpo quedo apoyado sobre el Uchiha. Excepto su cabeza, ya que hábilmente sasuke la sujeto con ambas manos, pero eso no evito que sus caras quedaran a escasos centímetros una de la otra – Sasuke – susurro el rubio apenas imperceptiblemente.

- Necesito hablar contigo, Naruto – dijo en un hilo de voz el moreno.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar – dijo el rubio tratando de levantarse, pero el moreno sujetaba firmemente su rostro y no lo dejaba alejarse – Sasuke suéltame – pidió el rubio.

- Te soltare, cuando me prometas que me escucharas – pidió el Uchiha, con una amabilidad poco característica en el.

- Sasuke… esta bien, te escuchare… no se por que has vuelto, pero me da gusto – Confeso el kitsune.

- Gracias – El Uchiha se sentía feliz, Naruto se alegraba de que hubiera vuelto, quizá no todo estaba perdido, soltó al rubio y ambos se levantaron del suelo.

- Mataste a Itachi? – pregunto el rubio.

- … - Sasuke no esperaba que le preguntara esto tan de repente, pero si quería estar con el, debía contarle todo, sin ocultarle nada. – Acabe con los Akatsukis, ya ninguno te molestara. – dijo mirando fijamente al rubio.

- Cuéntamelo todo… - pidió Naruto.

-Necesito que me digas todo lo que ocurrió – dijo sin despegar la mirada de Sasuke.

- Te lo contare, pero antes debo decirte algo… Tú me lo dijiste hace tiempo y no pude contestarte – dijo sonrojándose notoriamente. – Yo… también… te amo Naruto – confeso finalmente.

- … - Naruto se quedo en shock al escuchar la confesión de sasuke, había soñado tantas veces escuchar salir de sus labios esas palabras – Por favor antes de arreglar esto, necesito que me cuentes lo que paso con los Akatsukis – dijo seriamente no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles, lo amaba, a pesar de todo aun lo amaba, pero necesitaba saber lo que había hecho.

- De acuerdo… por donde debería empezar – estaba emocionado, Naruto no se había echado a sus brazos, ni le había dicho que el también lo amaba, pero su rostro se había iluminado cuando escucho su declaración, así que se aguantaría y haría por una vez lo que le había pedido. – Yo necesitaba hacerme más fuerte, para protegerte, por eso busque después a los Akatsukis, y los elimine, lo primero que hice fue… - comenzó a explicarle al kitsune.

EN EL COMEDOR DE LA MANSION UCHIHA

- ¿Sopa de verduras?... odio la sopa de verduras… Supongo que el ichiraku aun estará abierto… Ya se!... iré a comer ramen!... No creo que Naruto vaya a ningún lado, bakasuke no lo dejaría – dijo riendo, al tiempo que tomaba sus llaves y salía de su casa, encaminándose rumbo al restaurante de ramen.

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, y la brisa fresca de la noche invitaba a dar un paseo, camino entre las mansiones abandonadas, le daba melancolía pasar por ahí, pero se había negado rotundamente a dejar su casa, ahí había crecido, se había enamorado, pero sobre todo lo había conocido, estaba segura que si no hubiera habido esa matanza hace años se habría casado con el. Apresuro el paso siempre que iba por ese camino ideas raras le rondaban por la cabeza. Camino por las calles de Konoha hasta que vislumbro el restaurante de ramen. Entro y se sentó mientras pedía un tazón de ramen especial. No se fijo en las personas que estaban también ahí cenando, hasta que una de ellas la saludo.

- Oyasominasai, Gala-chan – dijo con su característica ternura el maestro de la academia… Iruka-sensei?... Kakashi…san… - No esperaba encontrarse con ellos en ese lugar – Oyasuminasai – respondió nerviosa al saludo, hacia tiempo que había pasado todo aquello, pero aun no se acostumbraba del todo.

- Creí que irías a Suna con el sexto hoy… - dijo Kakashi.

- Ocurrieron muchas cosas y no pudo ir, imagino que sabes que Sasuke volvió – pregunto la chica.

- ¿Sasuke volvió? – pregunto un sorprendido Iruka – y como esta Naruto? – dijo preocupado.

- El esta bien, están hablando en mi casa… por eso estoy aquí, no quiero interrumpirlos – dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

- Ya veo – dijo el jounin de pelo plateado – por eso se te ve así – observo detenidamente a Galader.

- Nani¿de que hablas?... me puede dar el ramen para llevar – le dijo al dependiente – lo pensé mejor, iré a ver a Kiba y cenare en su casa, - dijo nerviosa la Uchiha.

- Por que huyes – cuestiono Kakashi.

- No estoy huyendo, además debí decirle a Kiba algo acerca de nuestra misión, debo arreglar eso, compermiso – dijo pagando el ramen y llevándose el recipiente. Para posteriormente salir del negocio.

- A un no se siente cómoda con nosotros¿cierto?... Kakashi – koi – dijo Iruka al tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja.

- Esto lo ha superado, pero me preocupa que aun tiene sentimientos por aquel sujeto, sufrirá si Sasuke le dice que lo mato – dijo y un suspiro salio de sus labios. – Pero estará bien, ella es fuerte, igual que Naruto –

- Tienes razón, espero que ahora todo se arregle entre Naruto y Sasuke.- dijo esperanzado el castaño.

Galader recorrió el tramo del ichiraku a la casa de Kiba sin despegar la vista del suelo al llegar toco la puerta esperando que saliera Kiba, pero la que salio fue su hermana.

- Gala-san, buscas a Kiba? – pregunto la Inuzuka.

- Hai ¿esta en casa? – Pregunto rogando internamente por que así fuera.

- Lo siento, esta en casa de los Hyuga… creo que todos iban a reunirse ahí, Hinata les dio la noticia de que esta embarazada – dijo alegremente la Inuzuka.

- ¿De verdad?, Hinata embarazada!... Eso es estupendo, gracias por decírmelo, iré a verlos – dijo y se despidió haciendo una reverencia.

Camino apresurada la corta distancia entre la casa de Kiba y Hinata, al llegar toco la puerta y espero de nuevo a que le abrieran. Y volvió a sumirse en los recuerdos…

# FLASH BACK #

Corría por las calles obscuras de la aldea, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus mejillas… El cielo parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con ella, pues al poco rato de haber salido de la casa de Kakashi, había comenzado a llover, los rayos, surcaban el cielo y los truenos rugían amenazadores sobre la aldea, una furiosa tempestad se había desatado… Iba a continuar con su loca carrera a ninguna parte, cuando escucho una voz conocida.

- Ne-chan¿que haces afuera con este tiempo y sin una sombrilla? – dijo un rubio de ojos azules.

- Naruto?... No te preocupes, estoy bien, vuelve a tu casa… Necesito estar sola… - alcan-

zo a decir antes de volver a derrumbarse y echarse al suelo a llorar. – Después de todo… yo sabia la verdad… sabia que no me amaba como a el… aun así… yo esperaba… que fuéramos felices… deseaba con todas mis fuerzas pertenecer a alguien, volver a tener una familia… Pero ahora nuevamente lo he perdido todo… Otra vez me he quedado sola… No tengo a nadie que me ame! – Grito desesperada. Llorando desconsoladamente.

- Ne-chan – Susurro Naruto, al tiempo que se agachaba y abrazaba a la Uchiha con ternura y comenzaba a susurrarle palabras dulces al oído. – No te preocupes, todo estará bien, te lo prometo, no estarás sola… además tienes a muchos amigos a tu lado, y todos ellos te quieren mucho – dijo sonriendo mientras ella se aferraba a sus brazos.

- Por favor déjame llorar un poco más así… contigo – Susurro Galader.

- Llora todo lo que necesites…yo estaré aquí, contigo… No te dejare sola – dijo dulcemente mientras la chica lloraba cada vez mas fuerte.

# FIN DEL FLASH BACK #

- … - "No se que hubiera pasado si tu no hubieras estado ahí, se que hubiera hecho una locura, me sentía tan sola, pero tu fuiste la luz en mi oscuridad…" Pensó la Uchiha justo cuando habría la puerta.

-¿Gala-san? - dijo sorprendida Hinata – creí que estarías en Suna – dijo completamente roja - No estábamos excluyéndote - Estaba bastante nerviosa. – Gomen nasai! – Grito antes de desmayarse.

- Hinata!... ¿que ocurre?... escuche tu grito – Salio Neji de la casa corriendo, pero al llegar a la entrada vio a Galader sosteniendo a una Hinata toda roja e inconsciente. – Gala… ¿que ocurrió? – pregunto completamente confundido.

- Y todavía lo preguntas… Hinata se avergonzó por que no me invito a la reunión… lo demás no necesito decirlo – explico aun sosteniendo a Hinata.

- Hay cosas en las que Hinata nunca va a cambiar – dijo Neji al tiempo que cargaba a Hinata en sus brazos.

- Pero… esta clase de acciones son las que me enamoran mas de ella – murmuro dedicándole una mirada cargada de un profundo amor.

- Pasa por favor… creímos que estabas en Suna, por eso no fuimos a avisarte de la reunión – comento el chico de ojos blancos.

- Lo se… pero pasaron algunas cosas… y pospusimos el viaje – dijo Galader al entrar a la sala de la familia Hyuga.

- Gala… que sorpresa verte aquí – dijo el chico Inuzuka.

- No te fuiste a Suna? – Pregunto Ino, ofreciéndole una bebida.

- No pudimos irnos… Naruto y Sasuke están ahora mismo hablando en mi casa, y yo, decidí no interrumpir – explico la chica Uchiha. – Aunque lo único que quería era comer y dormir – dijo al tiempo que bostezaba.

- Por que no descansas un momento en el cuarto de invitados – ofreció Neji – dijo mientras caminaba hacia las habitaciones de la mansión Hyuga.

- No gracias… traje algo de ramen… ¿alguien quiere? – pregunto mientras se sentaba en el suelo y comenzaba a desempacar el ramen.

- Deberías comerlo tu sola – dijo Chouji muy serio, haciendo que todos, lo vieran con la boca abierta (Chouji siempre era el primero en comer cuando alguien ofrecía) – ¿Por que me ven así?... No has comido nada desde que regresaron de la misión¿cierto Gala? – Pregunto ignorando a sus amigos.

- Pues la verdad… No tuve tiempo – dijo avergonzada la Uchiha.

- Como es posible… Tampoco comiste muy bien durante la misión… Debes cuidarte

- Advirtió el chico Hyuga – ¿Que aremos si nuestra líder enferma? – dijo muy serio.

- Gomen… prometo que me cuidare mas… pero… ahora lo que quiero es que me cuentes… ¿es cierto que Hinata esta embarazada? – pregunto emocionada Galader.

- Pues… - No pudo evitar sonrojarse – lo supimos esta tarde, estábamos en el Ichiraku y tuvo un desmayo, la llevamos al hospital y Shizune nos dijo que tiene 1 mes de embarazo – confirmo el chico de ojos blancos sumamente feliz.

- Pues felicidades – dijo la chica al tiempo que abrazaba al Hyuga.

- ¿No te da gusto que Naruto te haya abierto los ojos hace tiempo? – pregunto cerrándole un ojo.

- La verdad… si, pero… hay algo que aun me inquieta… Shizune-san no lo dijo abiertamente, pero hay la posibilidad de que sean gemelos – dijo sin poder ocultar la angustia en sus hermosos ojos blancos.

- No te preocupes por algo tan problemático – dijo Shikamaru el heredero de la familia Nara y prometido de Temari.

- Es cierto – dijo Sakura, la chica pelirosa – recuerda que el Hokage te lo prometió – Susurro guiñándole un ojo al Hyuga.

- Naru-chan, jamás permitirá que tu historia se repita con tus hijos, el te lo prometió. – dijo temari la ninja de la arena.

- Debes tener confianza… Neji! – dijo Lee haciendo su pose de chico guay. (De "soy genial"). - Naruto… es nuestro hokage… si te lo prometió… el cambiara a los Hyuga… nunca rompe una promesa – dijo Shino mientras comía los tallarines que le servia Kiba.

Ino, tenten, chouji y Kiba solo asintieron con la cabeza… todos sabían que Naruto no permitiría que ninguno de ellos sufriera.

- Bueno pues celebremos… ¡salud! – Dijo bebiéndose su sake la chica Uchiha – umm, alguien asalto las reservas de Tsunade – dijo mirando a Sakura divertida.

- No creo que lo note – dijo la pelirosa. Encogiéndose de hombros.

- Siento interrumpir su celebración – dijo una voz en la puerta de la sala.

- Sai! – Dijo la pelirosa y se levanto de su asiento para recibir a su novio – creí que no llegarías a tiempo – comento mientras lo abrazaba y lo jalaba hacia la mesa.

- Gomen… pero Hokage-sama me pidió que hiciera algunos recados… además… - Empezó a sacar un pergamino de entre sus ropas – toma…Gala-san…Hokage-sama te ha puesto una misión S para mañana temprano – explico mientras daba el pergamino a la Uchiha.

- Pero mi equipo esta cansado, además Neji debe querer pasar tiempo con Hina, por que nos puso la misión a nosotros – dijo enfadada Galader.

- Creo que no explique bien… no dije que era una misión para tu equipo, dije que es una misión para ti.

- Dijo Sai sin inmutarse con la mirada enfadada de Galader.

- Eh?... ¿Solo para mi? – Pregunto confundida mientras se disipaba su enfado – que estará tramando Tsunade-obachan – susurro para si.

- Por que solo para Gala – dijo Kiba muy enfadado, Shino trataba en vano de calmarlo, ni siquiera tomarlo de la mano estaba funcionando – Acabamos de volver de una misión muy peligrosa estamos agotados… ¡y la va a mandar sola!... ¡que tiene en la cabeza la Hokage! – grito enfadado.

- Calma – dijo Sai con su habitual expresión de seriedad.

- Como pides que nos calmemos, acabamos de volver de una misión S donde casi nos matan y ahora le da otra solo a Galader – opino Ino también enfadada.

- Sai… por que la Godaime le dio solo la misión a Gala-san – Pregunto Sakura muy preocupada.

- No estoy autorizado a decirlo… Los datos de la misión están en el pergamino, te sugiero que descanses… Mañana deberás partir antes del amanecer – Sai – seguía sin demostrar emoción.

- De acuerdo – acepto Galader, y todos la observaron fijamente – No se preocupen… tendré cuidado – Dijo sonriendo para tranquilizarlos.

- En ese caso te deseamos suerte – Dijo Ino acercándose a ella – y si hay algún problema, no dudes en llamarnos… Para eso están los amigos.

- Arigato… Minna… Pues, mejor me marcho… Debo dormir algo si quiero hacer bien la misión – Explico mientras se levantaba y se estiraba perezosamente-

- Puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres ya es tarde y las mansiones Uchiha están algo lejos

- Dijo Neji mirando a su amiga con preocupación.

- No te preocupes… estaré bien… nos vemos chicos… que se la pasen bien – dice la chica Uchiha hace una reverencia y les guiña un ojo antes de irse.

- Que dicen… ¿le creen? – Pregunto Kiba aun molesto.

- La verdad me sorprende que le den una misión sola… ¿que trama Tsunade, Sai? – Pregunta la chico del Biakugan.

- Chicos si Tsunade se lo prohibió no va a decirnos nada… ya no le pregunten – le defendió Sakura.

- En realidad… a quien no debía decirle nada de la misión era a Gala-san – dice Sai sin emoción.

- Nani!! – gritan todos.

- Es una misión para reunir a Gala-san e Itachi – dijo Sai neutralmente.

SILENCIO GENERAL - … -

- Queee?!! – gritaron Temari e Ino.

- ¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo! – grito Sakura… a veces no entendía a Sai.

- Pero… se supone que Itachi mato a los Uchihas y ahora van a reunirlo con Gala… ¿cual es el propósito de eso? – dijo Shikamaru.

- A quien le importa eso… vamos a detener a Galader… no podemos dejar que ese tipo le haga daño – dijo Kiba mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, seguido de Shino.

- Esperen… creo que empiezo a comprender… No debemos hacer nada – dijo Hinata recargada en el marco de la puerta – Ella siempre ha amado a Itachi… Esta puede ser su única oportunidad para estar juntos… Y si la Hokage la envía… entonces no hay ningún problema en ello… ¿cierto? – Pregunto mirando a sus amigos uno por uno.

- Espero que tengas razón Hinata – dijo Temari más calmada junto a Shika.

- Quizá… esta vez si logre encontrar la felicidad con la persona que ama – dijo Kiba mirando fijamente a Shino.

- Después de todo… Nunca te sientes completo si no estas con tu persona especial – dijo Sai, sorprendiendo a Sakura y a todos en la habitación – Por eso… esta bien… así es como debe ser - termino pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Sakura ella se sonrojaba notoriamente.

- Parece que todos podremos tener una vida feliz… verdad Neji? – Pregunto Hinata dedicando le una mirada llena de ternura al amor de su vida.

- Si Hinata… Parece que todos podremos tener nuestro final feliz – dijo el Hyuga mientras acariciaba el vientre de Hinata con mucha dedicación y la miraba tiernamente.

Y así transcurrió la celebración, entre abrazos, besos, confesiones y sobre todo en convivencia entre unos de los ninjas más leales a Konoha. Y a la amistad que había entre ellos.

EN LA MANSION UCHIHA

- Menos mal que pudimos decirle a obachan – dijo Naruto agotado en el sofá respirando agitadamente.

- pensé que iba a matarme cuando le dije que Itachi estaba vivo y podía volver a la hoja – dijo el Uchiha, abrazando Naruto y recostándolo contra su pecho – ahora… creo que tu y yo dejamos algo pendiente antes de ir con la alcohólica – susurro en el oído del rubio mientras sus brazos apretaban su cuerpo contra el suyo sujetándolo posesivamente.

- Sasuke… yo… - susurro el kitsune

- yo… también te amo – dijo al fin mientras se sonrojaba.

- Naruto… - el Uchiha estaba feliz ya sabia que el rubio aun lo amaba, pero escucharlo decírselo era comparable con llegar a la gloria – Lo se… te prometo que no volveré a dejarte solo – dijo el moreno.

- Sasuke… - Exclamo el rubio mientras se acercaba hacia los labios del moreno.

- Naruto… - El corazón del Uchiha latía muy rápido y entrecerró los ojos esperando el contacto de los labios del kitsune.

- Tadai-maaaa!!! - exclamo la chica Uchiha, al cruzar la puerta de la mansión que daba a la sala.

- Okari-nasaii!! – Grito Naruto mientras se alejaba de Sasuke y corría hacia Galader – ¿Donde estabas? – Pregunto sonriendo.

- Estaba en casa de Neji y Hinata. Celebrábamos que Hinata esta embarazada – Contesto la chica.

- Hinata… ¿embarazada?... wow eso es genial – ttebayyo? Grito el rubio dando saltos de alegría. Y abrazando a la chica completamente feliz.

- … - El chico Uchiha solo observaba la escena bastante molesto, se sentía desplazado y muy celoso… "esos dos se llevan muy bien,.. Demasiado bien para mi gusto" pensó con un tic recurrente en el ojo izquierdo.

- Te ocurre algo Sasuke? – pregunto Galader, mientras continuaba abrazando a Naruto… disfrutaba poniendo celoso a Sasuke.

- No me pasa nada – contesto fríamente mientras volteaba la cara hacia las escaleras de la mansión… prefería ver cualquier cosa antes que esa escena de su kitsune abrazado a otra persona.

- Bueno – dijo Galader separándose de Naruto – los dejo… debo ir a descansar… mañana tengo una misión… y ya es algo tarde… te importaría esperar hasta mi regreso para ir a Suna, Naru-chan? – Pregunto al rubio mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y revolvía sus cabellos dorados.

- Pero… nee-chan… no hagas eso… ya no soy un niño! – Se quejo el kitsune – Te esperare a que vuelvas, le enviare un mensaje a Gaara para avisarle, y que no se preocupe – dijo y volvió a darle un abrazo susurrándole algo que Sasuke no pudo escuchar.

- Hasta mañana – exclamo la Uchiha soltándose del agarre del rubio con delicadeza y posteriormente se acerco a Sasuke y le dijo – Yo también me alegro que hayas vuelto… pero… si lo haces sufrir… juro que te asesinare – amenazo al moreno mirándolo con su mejor mirada asesina. Y se marcho.

- … - El Uchiha se quedo si n habla… no por la amenaza, si no por que no se imaginaba que ella le siguiera teniendo cariño.

- Ella aun te aprecia, aunque no lo diga con palabras – dijo Naruto al tiempo que abrazaba a Sasuke – Es emocionante saber que Hinata esta embarazada¿verdad? – pregunto sonriendo calidamente.

- Lo se… me parece fantástico… se caso con Neji¿cierto? – comento el moreno mientras correspondía al abrazo.

- Hai… ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro… igual que nosotros – dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

- Usuratonkachi… tienes razón – dijo y se inclino para besar los labios de la persona que mas amaba… Eran suaves, calidos y muy dulces, justo como los recordaba…

- Sasuke… vamos a mi habitación.

- Pidió el rubio.

- ¿Vives aquí? – pregunto el moreno soltando a Naruto y mirándolo sorprendido… y celoso.

- Me mude con ne-chan, después de que disolvió su compromiso con Kakashi… ella estaba muy triste, no podía dejarla sola – explico Naruto – además, me acostumbre a vivir con ella, es como mi hermana mayor – exclamo el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Naruto… entiendo… pero, creo que tendrás que empezar a empacar tus cosas – Dijo Sasuke volviendo a abrazarlo.

- Y eso por que, Sasuke? – pregunto inocentemente el rubio.

- Dobe… como que ¿por que?... es obvio… te iras a vivir conmigo – dijo el Uchiha en tono de orden.

- Queee! – grito el rubio.

- Shht – cállate Naruto… no seas escandaloso… creí que querías estar conmigo – dijo ocultando su decepción. No esperaba una negativa.

- ¡Claro que quiero estar contigo! – grito emocionado – Esto me hace muy feliz – ttebayyo! – y lo beso apasionadamente.

- Usuratonkachi – susurro Sasuke separándose del rubio – vayamos a tu habitación – dijo y volvió a besarlo mientras subían las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.

"VARIAS HORAS DESPUES"

A un no había salido el sol, pero en la mansión Uchiha alguien se encontraba despierta, era Galader, quien se prepara para su misión.

- Esta obachan no tiene compasión por mi – decía lamentándose por lo poco que había dormido.

Estaba preparándose unos sándwiches para comerse durante el viaje y un poco de café para despertarse, cuando escucho un ruido detrás de ella.

- Te ayudo – dijo Sasuke y comenzó a preparar un sándwich - tu ocúpate del café – dijo señalando el café a medio preparar.

La chica se encogió de hombros indiferente. Preparo dos tazas de café y observo al chico que terminaba de preparar los sándwiches.

- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto molesta por el silencio tan incomodo que se había formado.

- No te levantaste solo a prepararme mí comida… ¿cierto? – volvió a preguntar la chica.

- yo… yo quería decirte… de Itachi – hablo muy bajo el Uchiha. – Se que tu siempre lo amaste… hay muchas cosas que por fin entiendo… tu… y el… deberían haber estado juntos… pero el clan no lo permitió… mi hermano mato a tu hermano (Nota A: Si, Shisui) no por que quisiera hacerlo… algo paso entre tu y el… tu lo heriste gravemente… Itachi solo termino el trabajo… lo hizo por ti… pero el clan se entero… presionaron a Itachi, pero era a ti a quien castigarían… sabia que tu no soportarías el exilio… lo único que podía hacer… era tomar tu lugar, mato al clan… y después tomo el lugar de tu hermanó en Akatsuki… creo que fue por eso por lo que heriste a tu hermano… Pero Itachi se negó a decirme… Necesito que sepas algo antes de irte a tu misión… - dijo mientras ocultaba sus ojos tras el flequillo de su pelo – yo… a Itachi… yo… debes saber… que yo - decía débilmente.

- ¡No me lo digas! – Grito la chica – No quiero saberlo… no me lo digas, por favor – dijo mirándolo a punto de llorar.

- Lo que sea… No quiero que me digas – Pero… - comenzó a decir pero fue nuevamente interrumpido, esta vez por un abrazo de la chica – Galader – susurro.

- Respeta mi decisión… esto es lo que quiero… Mi deseo es no saber cual fue su destino – explico la chica. – Tengo que irme – dijo separándose de Sasuke.

- Si no me voy ahora, obachan se enfadara – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Esta bien… - contesto el Uchiha. La observo beberse lo que quedaba de café, metió los sándwiches en su mochila y volvió a ponerse frente a el – ¿Estas lista? – pregunto

- Los Uchihas nacemos listos – dijo la chica – Cuida a naruto durante mi ausencia – pidió la chica al darse la vuelta y salir de la cocina – Si no lo haces te pateare cuando vuelva – advirtió riéndose al salir de la casa – ya es hora… - dijo al fin.

EN LA HABITACION DE NARUTO

- Sasuke – llamo el rubio al chico que entraba.

- ¿Lo siento te desperté? – pregunto el moreno avanzando hacia la cama y recostándose nuevamente para acurrucarse contra el rubio.

- No… ya se fue nee-chan? – pregunto el rubio abrazando a Sasuke.

- Si… No quiso que le dijera nada de Itachi… Me pregunto si lo que hicimos fue lo correcto – Se pregunto el moreno.

- No te preocupes… Es Galader Uchiha, los Uchihas siempre hacen las cosas como deben ser… bueno, excepto cuando me tratabas mal, cuando dejaste la villa por irte con Orochimaru, cuando pensabas solo en tu venganza, cuando trataste de matarme en varias ocasiones, cuando… - Decía el rubio recordando todas las cosas hechas por Sasuke en el pasado.

- Usuratonkachi… - interrumpió Sasuke con un tic en el ojo – Mejor olvidémonos de eso… - dijo acercando su rostro a Naruto – Tenemos mucho que recuperar… -

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LAS PUERTAS DE KONOHA

- ¡No deben tardar en llegar! – grito la godaime a los ninjas ahí reunidos.

- Obachan, creo que cuando vuelvan no querrán un recibimiento así - Dijo Naruto mirando la celebración que había preparado la Hokage para recibir a Galader e Itachi – Intimidad es lo que necesitan – dijo Naruto acercándose a Sakura.

- Tsunade-sama, el sexto tiene razón Itachi-san no ha pisado Konoha desde hace tiempo y un recibimiento así no lo hará mas fácil – opino la ninja medico.

- A Itachi no le agradan estas cosas – fue lo único que dijo Sasuke.

-¿A quien se parece? – pregunto Kiba.

- Son una familia problemática, los Uchiha – dijo Shikamaru con aspecto algo cansado, Tsunade le había dicho que preparara todo, y no había sido nada fácil.

- Tsunade-sama! – Ino llego corriendo y se acerco a la godaime – El cargamento llego sano y salvo – dijo haciendo la V de victoria con su mano.

- No esperaba menos del equipo de Galader¿donde esta Neji? – Pregunto la Hokage – fue por hinata? – Si dijo que la iría a recoger a su casa – respondió Ino y después se dirigió a Kiba que platicaba con Shino.

- Oye no te perdiste de nada… Nos envió a recoger el sake – dijo Ino deprimida – ganaste la apuesta – termino.

- Lo sabia – dijo Kiba riendo - te gane –

- Silencio todos – grito Naruto, se había subido en la torre de vigía y miraba hacia el camino por el que debería volver Galader… -Alguien viene por el camino, creo que es Gala-nechan – grito hacia los ninjas que estaban abajo, y todos tomaron su lugar.

- No estoy muy convencido de esto – dijo Sasuke mirando a la Hokage.

- Ella lo merece… a hecho mucho por la villa… igual que el – dijo la quinta mientras fijaba su vista en el sexto Hokage que se acercaba a ellos.

- No estoy muy seguro si sea ella, pero solo viene una persona. – Dijo Naruto con expresión preocupada.

- Estas seguro – pregunto Sasuke a su koibito, "se supone que volvería con Itachi… ¿que paso?" – pensó muy confundido y corrió hacia la puerta, seguido de Naruto y los demás que estaban esperando la llegada de la ninja.

En efecto, la persona que llegaba era Galader, Itachi no la acompañaba, y su estado era lamentable, tenía su ropa sucia, raspones en varias partes del cuerpo y sangraba de un corte que tenia en la frente. Al ver a todos reunidos se sorprendió, pero avanzo con paso firme hasta quedar frente a los Hokages.

- Quinta… Sexto, quiero aceptar la posición de Sanin que me ofrecieron hace tiempo – dijo mirando fijamente a Tsunade – Me iré de la aldea hoy mismo – explico mientras caminaba dejando atrás a los Hokages y a sus amigos.

Todos estaban en shock por la manera en que había regresado, nadie se esperaba algo como eso, Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar, corrió hacia Galader que ya se había alejado bastante, la tomo del brazo sin importarle las heridas que tenia en el, y la giro hacia el, la chica hizo una mueca de dolor casi imperceptible, pero enseguida fijo sus ojos en el Uchiha que la sostenía firmemente.

- Me haces daño… suéltame – dijo jalando fuertemente su brazo para soltarse del agarre del chico.

- Antes me vas a decir… por que no volviste con Itachi? – Pregunto desesperado el chico activando su sharingan – dímelo – ordeno.

- No es asunto tuyo… pero… te diré… ahora si… solo dos son los que quedan – dijo y también activo su sharingan – ahora suéltame – ordeno enfadada.

-¿Que paso Gala-nechan? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

- Lo siento… no se que querían que pasara… pero yo no volveré a confiar en ese sujeto… una vez lo hice y rompió mi corazón… No creeré las mentiras que te contó Sasuke… Tu no estuviste ahí… no viviste lo que yo viví… estuviste solo… creciste en la soledad y fue por culpa de Itachi! – Grito con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Lo mataste? – pregunto en shock el chico del sharingan. No lo creía.

- Hice lo que tenia que hacer – dijo haciendo unos sellos y desapareció en una nube de humo.

- Esto no puede haber terminado así – exclamo la godaime mientras veía a Galader desaparecer.

- Sasuke – susurro Naruto abrazando a Sasuke – Tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo – dijo en el oído del otro.

- Naruto… no te separes de mi… por favor, quédate así conmigo – pidió el Uchiha ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo de su frente.

# ESE MISMO DIA EN LA TARDE #

Una chica caminaba por las calles de konoha con su maleta llena de sus cosas importantes todos los que la veían pasar murmuraban cosas como "mira Galader-san acepto su estado de sanin y se va de la villa" o "dicen que elimino al hermano mayor de Sasuke" diversos eran los comentarios. Muchos de sus amigos ninjas la llamaban para preguntarle cosas, pero los ignoro a todos. Solo quería salir de esa villa y empezar de cero. Al llegar a las puertas de Konoha encontró a Kakashi, su exprometido, pero tampoco lo escucho, salio de la villa y cuando se había alejado lo suficiente.

- Esto es lo ultimo que haré por ti – dijo mirando hacia la villa que tanto amaba. – Ahora un nuevo camino se habré para todos… A si es como tiene que ser… Naruto, Sasuke este será su nuevo comienzo, ahora si serán felices – susurro al tiempo que se giraba y se encaminaba hacia una nueva vida.

EN LA MANSION UCHIHA

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en la habitación de Naruto… ambos estaban dormidos, Sasuke se aferraba a Naruto abrazándolo posesivamente y Naruto correspondía al abrazo.

Era el final de su sufrimiento, pero también el inicio de su nueva vida y en esa vida ellos también tendrían su final feliz.

EL FIN DEL COMIENZO

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Galader: Muy bien!! Aquí esta el final – grito brincando de alegría abrazándose a Kakashi.

Kakashi: Por que me ignoraste al final – reclamo con lagrimas T. // - Dijiste que yo era tu único amor T.T.

Galader: Etto… gomen… pero quería que estuvieras con tu amado Iruka.

Kakashi: Entonces no hay problema – dice sonriendo – pero el siguiente fic que sea

Kakashi-Galader –

Iruka: Como que Kakashi y Galader? – Pregunto enfadado Iruka – BAKA!! – Se va corriendo.

Kakashi: Iruka-chaan!! Espérame! Era broma! – se va atrás de Iruka desesperado.

Galader: n. un bueno ahora si sin interrupciones, este es el final de mi historia con Naruto.

// Llegan todos los protagonistas de la historia //

Temari: No estamos de acuerdo con este final.

Itachi¿Por que todos hablaron de mi y no salí ni una vez? T.T – se abraza a Galader – Nadie me comprende!!

Sasuke: Por que tuve que dejar que tu mataras a Itachi… yo era el que lo iba a matar, me engañaste! – grito acercándose peligrosamente a Galader con el chidori en su mano.

Gaara: Por que no salí yo - Pregunto mientras bloqueaba el chidori con su arena.

Galader: Bueno… por que… - comenzó a decir nerviosa n.nu.

Naruto: Ne-chan!! Por que no te quedaste con Itachi? – Pregunto Naruto – No pude hacerla de cupido! T-T

Gaara: Hiciste llorar a naruto – Comienza a rodear a Galader e Itachi con la arena.

Galader: Gaara… espera…

Lee: Espera… Konoha Senpu! – patea hacia la arena de Gaara y la dispersa – ¿Por que yo no entrene ni una sola vez?... Estoy en la flor de mi juventud.

Tenten: Yo no hable ni una sola vez.

Kankuro: Por lo menos te mencionaron yo no aparecí ni una sola vez, todos me ignoran – Nadie le hace caso y se va.

Tsunade: Gaste una fortuna en la celebración de tu regreso con Itachi y todo se fue a la basura, excepto la comida que desapareció.

Chouji: La comida no fue suficiente.

Galader: Puedo explicarlo – aun abrazando a Itachi – Pues… se me acabo la inspiración… n.nu – Caída general estilo anime.

Todos: NANI!!!

Ino: Por que yo tuve que ir por el sake… Los de la licorería me ven como una borracha T.T Además perdí la apuesta con Kiba.

Kiba: Cierto, jamás dijiste cual era mi premio Gala…

Galader: mmm… Pues… tu premio es… una semana en una isla desierta con Shino! – empuja a Shino hacia Kiba.

Kiba: Que bien!... vamonos Shino - Se lleva a Shino a la isla.

Neji: Gala-san por que no Salí en el final?

Galader: Bueno… pues…

Hinata: Ya no dijiste nada sobre mi embarazo…

Galader: Etto… yo…

Sakura: Pues a mi no me fue mal.

Sai: A mi todo me da igual.

Sasuke: Cállate copia barata… No acepto este final! – Se acerca a Galader y activa su sharingan.

Naruto: A mi me pareció que le falto algo, Esto no me gusto mucho.

Galader: Sasuke y Naruto son unos desagradecidos… les di intimidad en sus encuentros y así es como me pagan – Se abraza mas a Itachi y llora.

Itachi: Estupido hermano menor, hiciste llorar a Gala… Mangekyo Sharingan! – Sasuke termina en el piso inconciente – Alguien mas?

Naruto: Siempre me has caído bien Itachi!... Yo solo decía que te podías haber quedado con Gala… Eso hubiera sido un gran final.

Itachi: Yo también lo creo… Por que no haces otro final Gala.

Galader: No cambiare lo que ya he escrito… además… quien les dijo que ya era todo? – Mirada molesta.

Todos: Tu!!! – Varios se van molestos.

Galader: n.nu. Es cierto, pero… es que así es más emocionante. Aguafiestas… Todavía falta el epilogo… Habrá mas cosas y tratare de darles gusto a todos.

Naruto: Arigato! Gala ne-chan… Te invito a comer ramen.

Galader: De acuerdo… Vamos Itachi, Sasuke paga…

Sasuke: Como que yo pago…

Galader: No estabas inconsciente?

Sasuke: Mientras ustedes hablaban Sakura me curo – Mirada fea a Itachi.

Naruto: Vamonos a comer ramen!

Galader: Si ramen – abraza a Naruto.

Sasuke: Suelta a mi dobe – Golpe para Galader… pero a quien golpea es a Gaara

(Kawarimi XD)

Gaara: Tu… Naruto será viudo antes de casarse – rodea a Sasuke con su arena.

Galader: Gaara… Naruto dice que vengas con nosotros a comer!

Gaara: Te salvo Naruto… - Se va.

Sasuke: En este fic no me tratan bien. T.T

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

muchas gracias a los que han seguido este fic... siento no actualizar rapido, pero tengo mucho trabajo y como 3 fics pendientes u.uU

les prometo que tratare de apresurarme con el epilogo...

dudas, criticas y sugerencias...hagamenlas saber, me vendria bien algunas sugerencias .

muchas gracias a los que dejaron rewies n.n


End file.
